


Morning, Love

by GothicPrincessWitch



Series: Fenhawke Tumblr Drabbles [15]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all they want is each other's happiness, and Hawke thinks Fenris looks very very good half naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPrincessWitch/pseuds/GothicPrincessWitch
Summary: Fenris and Hawke are unbelievably happy together, but Hawke is particularly happy to see how at home Fenris feels in Kirkwall.Alternatively, Hawke is hungover, and Fenris makes him breakfast, and they are very domestic and adorable together.





	Morning, Love

The sun is far too bright. The sizzle of eggs cooking on the fire is far too loud, and Garrett Hawke is far too hungover to be moving this morning.

After a convivial night at the Hanged Man with their friends of Wicked Grace and free-flowing cheap whiskey on Varric’s tab, Hawke and Fenris had collapsed into bed at Fenris’s dilapidated mansion, Hawke giggling drunkenly the whole time. Now this morning they’ve moved to Fenris’s kitchen for a breakfast of coffee, eggs, and toast, but Hawke would really rather be staying in bed until this pounding headache subsides. Currently he’s at sitting at the table, folding his arms onto the tabletop to form a pillow upon which he rests his aching head.

Hawke has angled himself so that he can watch Fenris move gracefully about the room as he brings Hawke a cup of coffee and then returns to cooking their eggs. It’s a delightful view, Fenris’s long legs and lovely backside spilling out from under Hawke’s shirt, the only thing he’s presently wearing besides the flash of red silk knotted about his wrist, and it’s certainly a sight Hawke would regret missing had he stayed in bed. Even if Fenris is smugly hangover-free, the damnably gorgeous, smirking bastard. But even more pleasing than the view of Fenris half-naked is the way he moves comfortably about the kitchen, like he belongs there. The mansion has finally become a home to him rather than a place to hide.

And Fenris being happy and having a home… Well, Hawke would endure a hundred times worse than the pain of this hangover to ensure Fenris has that.

With a bit of effort and biting back a moan of discomfort, Hawke stands and goes over to Fenris. He wraps his arms around his lover’s slender waist and places a kiss on the exposed skin of Fenris’s shoulder where the too large shirt has fallen away. As Hawke then rests his chin on that shoulder, Fenris makes a contented sound.

“Good morning,” says Fenris, and Hawke can hear the smile in his voice and smiles himself in return.

“Morning, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on Tumblr.


End file.
